


Dr. Snow's Escort

by Chick4Chick2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2
Summary: Sansa Stark was perfectly happy at home with her bowl of Minestrone and movie until her cousin Jon Snow is desperate for a date to his clinic's holiday fundraiser.  However, she may wind up very glad that she agrees to join him.





	Dr. Snow's Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



> Hi! *waves* This is my first attempt at writing Stansa so apologies if it's not great. But, I couldn't resist giving it a go after talking over this idea with the lovely Tommyginger. The premise came from another fic where Sansa is actually Jon's date at an event and meets Stannis and Shireen under similar circumstances but this time it's Stansa ;)
> 
> Thanks, Tommy, for being such a dear and your wonderful, supportive comments!

“Please, Sans,” Jon begged from his bedroom doorway.

Sansa rolled her eyes as she looked up from her bowl of Minestrone. He’d completely botched the bowtie and hadn’t even begun to tame those curls of his yet (honestly, they didn’t need much taming) but her cousin was rather fetching in his tuxedo and quite sweet when he begged. Still, a bowl of soup and watching ‘Love Actually’ for the zillionth time sounded more appealing than heading out into the cold tonight.

“Why didn’t you ask Arianne to go with you?”

“Sansa,” he said as if he pitied her and shook his head, “when do I ever just walk up to women I have a crush on and invite them to things? I thought you knew me. My heart goes into arrhythmia at the thought of it.”

She snickered. “I’ll bet she would’ve said yes.”

“Do you want to be responsible for my early demise? Where’s the love? Now, will you please go with me, pleeeease?”

“I’m sorry but it’s been a long week and I’m awfully tired.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. You can sleep late.”

“You invited Theon over to watch the match…at 9AM.”

“We’ll be quiet as mice, I swear.”

“Theon will be quiet?”

“I’ll gag him if need be.”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll take out the trash all year.”

“You already do,” she smirked. This might get good.

“I’ll dispose of any and all bugs you spy even if it’s 3AM without a single complaint.”

“You already do that as well…except for the complaining.”

“I’ll make you dinner two nights a week.”

She scoffed. “I like living, thanks.”

“I’ll pick up take-away two nights a week.”

“Better.” He grinned thinking he’d succeeded. She couldn’t make it too easy on him. _“And?”_

“And, I’ll buy you a new pair of shoes.” He was down on his knees now.

“Jimmy Choo?”

“Gesundheit.”

She laughed and gave in. “Alright, I’ll get dressed.”

Jon was the youngest doctor at the clinic and the holiday fundraiser was a big deal. It was his first time going and Sansa knew he was nervous about it since his immediate supervisor Dr. Thorne as well as the clinic’s director, Dr. Baratheon, would be there.

 _“Thorne hates my ass,”_ she’d heard more than once over the past three months.

_“That’s a shame. It’s such a cute ass.”_

_“Bite me, Stark.”_

Sansa had moved in with her cousin last year after breaking things off with her fiancé Harry…her dirty, rotten, cheating fiancé Harry. Living with Jon was great but it wasn’t helping her get back into the dating scene. She’d needed time to get over Harry’s treachery but this past year, she’d grown comfortable with the arrangement she had with Jon. On top of garbage duty and bug duty, Jon did all the things around the house that Harry might have done without expecting praise (or naked parades) just for managing to run the dishwasher or do his laundry all by his big boy self. Seriously, Harry had been The Worst.

Was dating worth all the hoops when she could just come home at night, watch a movie and have another person to talk to in the form of a completely platonic roommate? Yes, she still might yearn for more but her once bitten, twice shy heart was also hesitant to act. And, she’d not exactly met any men who’d swept her off her feet either.

There was also a drawback to living with another man already, a man who loved her and wanted to look out for her after she’d cried over more than one pint of ice cream in his presence. Any guy she’d tried to bring ‘round got the third degree from Jon (since he’d apparently sworn some sacred vow to her father and Robb behind her back) and usually tucked tail and fled before dessert was even served.

_“You’re a complete ass, Snow.”_

_“He was a stuck-up prick and not remotely good enough for you.”_ She’d hated to admit it but he’d been right. _“And if I’m a complete ass, at least it’s a cute one.”_

He’d got a pillow chucked at him for that.

Twenty minutes later, Sansa emerged from her own bedroom wearing a dark blue sateen cocktail dress. Strapless with a high-low hemline, she’d piled her auburn hair up in a bun but left a few tendrils hanging down and added her favorite silver and diamond teardrop earrings.

“Well?” she asked, giving him a twirl. “Do I look like a suitable escort for your event, Dr. Snow?”

Jon’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “Are you sure we shouldn’t reevaluate the nature of our relationship, Sans? Because, you know in most of the world, cousins aren’t really barred from…”

He got another pillow chucked at him before he could finish.

* * *

Stannis adjusted his bowtie as his daughter walked into the room. “Is this alright, Dad?”

He smiled indulgently at Shireen in her pale blue dress and patent-leather black flats. “You look lovely.”

His daughter groaned. She was dreading tonight. He couldn’t blame her. He wasn’t that thrilled to be going either. But this was his clinic’s annual event and, as the head physician and Chairman of the Board, it was his duty to go. Never one to shirk that, Stannis just regretted that he had to drag Shireen along when she’d clearly prefer to stay at home with her books. However, she was twelve (almost thirteen, she’d started reminding him daily) and three hours at night felt too long to leave his daughter alone and the sitter had canceled last minute. Maybe that was for the best.

 _Odd woman all dressed in red. Nearly as odd as the ex_.

“Looking forward to seeing your friends tonight, Dad?”

“Sweetheart,” he said, cupping her face with those big doe eyes of hers so wide and sweet, “…they’re not my friends.”

The drive from home had Stannis grinding his teeth as Friday night traffic so close to Christmas in Baltimore was a nightmare. Oddly enough, Shireen seemed to be grinding her teeth, too. _I must be setting a bad example…and I’ve paid a fortune to that orthodontist already_.

“Alright, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Fine, Dad. Just my stomach aching a bit.”

Could she be nervous? She didn’t need to be. This was a big deal for him but it shouldn’t be anything for her to worry about. Or could she be sick?

“Let me know if you get to feeling worse.”

She nodded and gripped the armrest. He furrowed his brow and wondered if he should take her home. But then, Thorne would probably wind up arguing with someone and Thoros would get drunk and make an ass of himself. _Just for a little while anyway. If she gets to feeling worse, we’ll leave._ Right now, he had to watch traffic.

They arrived and he was immediately stopped by a few board members and reporters for questions. Doing his best to hide his impatience (and failing based upon the way they were all backing off a step or two as he spat out his answers), he caught Shireen staring up at the sparkling snowflake decorations that lined the walkway. The whole place looked like it’d been hosed down in silver, white and blue to go along with the Winter Wonderland theme. _Why do we need a theme anyway?_ He was glad he didn’t have to plan these sorts of things.

But the snowflakes were pretty enough though they served no practical purpose and, as Shireen smiled gently up at them, he decided he liked them as well. His daughter was given to romanticism, something neither he nor her mother possessed much of but he found it endearing in their child. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind the event so much after all. Maybe he’d even ask her to dance. She might like that. She’d probably roll her eyes and act like she was too grown up to dance with her father but she might like it all the same.

As he was gazing at his daughter, a flash of red caught his eye. He halted mid-sentence in his answer to some vlogger (whatever the hell that was) and saw a lovely young woman. She was admiring the snowflakes, too. Shireen said something to her and she’d replied with a sweet smile. The two were engaged in a little small talk and Stannis extracted himself from his tormenters to rejoin his daughter and make the young lady’s acquaintance.

Ivory white skin, a deep blue gown and fiery red hair piled on top of her head. He wondered what color her eyes were. He hoped they might be blue. He felt a stirring of curiosity…and desire. He was rather surprised at himself. He was not ordinarily the sort to chase down women.

_You’re hardly chasing her. She’s standing right next to your daughter._

But before he could reach them, a young man in a black tuxedo appeared. He nodded to Shireen and wrapped his arm around the beauty. It was Dr. Jon Snow, the clinic’s newest doctor. His temporary bravado was suspended and Stannis cursed himself for an old fool. Of course a beautiful young woman like that would be on the arm of the handsome young doctor. They were already headed inside when he reached his daughter.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetheart. Everything alright?” he asked.

Shireen nodded so he offered his arm which brought an embarrassed smile to her face. She accepted it though and he was proud to escort his daughter inside.

* * *

“So, which one is Arianne?” Sansa whispered in his ear and started giggling when he paled.

“ _Shhh!_ Are you trying to rat me out?!”

“I was literally whispering, Jon.”

“She’s over by the hors d’oeuvres. Petite, shiny black hair that would curl around your pinky finger perfectly, dark eyes, nearly as black as her hair, lovely olive skin. She’s wearing a persimmon colored cocktail dress and gold choker necklace,” he said in a gush while staring at the table. “What?!” he asked next, irritated by her laughter.

“I’m just astounded that you used the word persimmon to describe a dress. I thought your color palette included approximately 6 shades, tops. You even noted her jewelry. Will there be a quiz later?”

“Ha ha ha. Don’t look!” he hissed as Sansa casually swept the room to find the lady he’d described.

“I have no idea who I’m even looking…”

She trailed off as she spied an older man in a tailored tuxedo looking right back at her. Nearing fifty perhaps with dark, closely-cropped hair and bright blue eyes, he looked down at his shoes when she caught him staring. He’d been staring so intently, a hungry look that made her feel all shivery but also a hint of vulnerability. She wasn’t sure why but she really wanted him to look at her again.

“Jon? Who is that?” she said quietly. “The older man by the head table.”

Jon’s head whipped around (far more obvious than she’d been, she lamented) “Oh, that? That’s Dr. Baratheon.”

“The head physician?”

“Yep, the Boss-Boss. Mr. Big Boss Man,” he chuckled nervously. Perhaps she should try and talk him into a drink or two to loosen up some, bless him.

“Well, shouldn’t we say hello?”

“Oh, hell no, Sans. I’ll bungle it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. How are you going to make it as a doctor if you can’t rub shoulders with your colleagues?”

“I don’t know. I thought I’d just, uh…do the doctoring part.”

“Well, that’s all well and good but every job carries a certain amount of politics with it, Jon. You’ve got to be able to read people, talk to them. Come on, introduce me.” _I really_ _want to be introduced_. Jon scowled and started to demur. “Introduce me to him or I’ll go introduce myself to Arianne.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” he gasped. She nodded and he stuck his tongue out at her. “Meanie.” She smirked at him till he gulped and took her hand. "Fine. Hello, Dr. Baratheon!” he called as they approached the man in question. “This is quite a party! May I introduce my date, sir?”

_Oh, Jon…_

* * *

Stannis gulped down a sip of brandy as the heavenly girl he’d been sneaking glances at the past hour was being drug over towards him. She’d caught him staring and now her boyfriend was coming over to introduce her.

 _Great_.

He was already feeling anxious. All these… _people_. And they all wanted to talk to him. _God_. Plus, Shireen had disappeared ten minutes ago. She’d said she needed to use the ladies’ room but she’d not returned. He was wondering if he’d need to send his administrative assistant Alysanne in after her. He hoped she wasn’t sick.

_Well, at least you get to meet the mystery girl even if she’s Dr. Snow’s escort._

He took a final sip to set his glass down…and it immediately went down the wrong way. He stifled a cough and then another. His eyes were starting to burn but he could make out Snow holding the lovely young lady’s hand and then dropping it when they reached him. He started fumbling over his words as he made the introduction. Stannis couldn’t catch them all though because by this point the inevitable hacking had begun and he was too busy trying to breathe.

_Is there anything worse than choking on something? Oh, yes…choking on something as you meet someone new, someone gloriously beautiful._

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Fine, Jon. I’m fine,” he coughed as the final splutters left him.

The young lady had been glaring at Snow when they’d been walking over but now she laughed at something he’d just said. Unfortunately, Stannis hadn’t heard it between his coughing, that prancing fool Massey’s laughter at the next table and the band starting another tune. It would be so much more pleasant to meet a person in a quiet room with no braying laughter or loud music…or other people.

He had managed to catch her name though-Sansa Stark. Of course, she’d have a lovely name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stark.” He offered his hand and marveled at how silky soft hers felt. Her eyes were the loveliest blue as he’d hoped and he would happily drown in them if allowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, too. Jon’s so pleased to be working at the clinic. He’s really passionate about medicine.”

“Yes, he’s an asset to our practice. You must be very proud of him.”

“Well, of course.”

“And what do you do, miss?”

“Oh, me? I’m a teacher. I teach second grade.”

 _Not a model?_ “Aww, that’s excellent. Shaping young minds is a noble calling.”

She blushed prettily and he couldn’t believe he was being quite this smooth. _Must be the brandy_.

However, she was here with Dr. Snow and mooning over her was hardly appropriate.

“If you’ll forgive me, I’ve misplaced someone,” he said before giving her a final nod and striding off to see if perhaps his daughter had just found a place to hide out…and if he could join her.

A few minutes later, he caught sight of the young couple laughing together and then Sansa kissed his cheek. He liked Snow, he did. He was a dedicated and promising young physician. He really shouldn’t begrudge him his pretty date…or girlfriend. But right now, he really didn’t like the bastard.

* * *

“Okay, am I forgiven for calling you my date?” Jon asked. “Because you are _technically_ my date.”

“Yes, you’re forgiven. And yes, I am but you say it like that and it sounds like we’re a couple. I just like to be…upfront with new people.” _Yeah, upfront. And single._ Sansa chewed her bottom lip as Jon asked if she wanted to dance. She let him lead her to the floor. “So, Dr. Baratheon seems like quite an interesting man. I, _uh_ …didn’t notice a ring. Is he single or…”

“Wait…” God, he knew her too well by now. “Could there be a reason you were pissed I called you my date besides being ‘upfront,’ little cousin? I mean…are you interested in…Oh, my God! You’re interested in Stannis!”

“Would you please shut up?!”

“I’m just…I…” He kept stammering so she pinched him. “Ow!”

“Is that so unfathomable? That I might be interested in a mature man? And could you dial it down a notch?”

“Sorry. Okay, I’m surprised but…okay.”

“Jon, please,” she pled. “Don’t make this weird. I’ve not had a date in two months and he caught my fancy. Is he a bad guy? Should I be looking elsewhere?”

“Right, uh…no. I mean, he’s an honorable and decent man. He’s divorced. I’ve heard his kid lives with him.”

“Oh? Not with Mom?”

“No, she’s apparently a bit of a loon.”

“Oh, dear. That’s sad.”

“Yeah. He’s really a brilliant physician and I’ve learned a lot from him…”

“You’ve mentioned that before.”

“…but he’s intimidating as hell at times. When he give you The Look..." Jon shuddered and she started laughing again. "He's far from the most personable guy.”

“Well, maybe he just comes across that way at work. Some men just like to maintain their professionalism in the work place, right?”

“I guess,” he said uncertainly.

“Thank you, Jon,” she said, kissing his cheek. “There’s Arianne. Let’s go.” She grabbed his hand now and started to drag him towards his crush but he dug his heels in, shaking his head the way his dog Ghost might when it was time for a bath. “She’s not got a date with her and she’s totally giving you looks. Introduce me as your cousin and say something pithy about not having a date and dragging me away from my Minestrone.”

“I can’t do pithy, Sans. I’m not even entirely sure what that means.”

“And then, I’ll claim I need to run to the ladies’ and leave you two alone.”

“I…”

“Come on, Dr. Snow. I don’t mind being your escort tonight but wouldn’t you like a chance with a woman who might toss her bra at you instead of a pillow someday?”

His eyes darken at her words and his throat bobbed as he watched Arianne glide across the room. “Yeah…”

“Come on then.”

* * *

Clearly, the universe hated her.

Shireen sniffled and studied the little brownish-red spot in her panties. She couldn’t go back out there. She was trapped here. She’d been gone for ages already. Her father would probably call the swat team soon and then they’d search the building and find her huddled in her bathroom stall with her first period and no feminine products. It’d make the 11 o’clock news and she’d die of embarrassment, especially if Rickon Stark ever found out.

Yeah, she was probably freaking out a bit but she figured it was a good time to be a little over melodramatic. Her tummy ached and now she knew why. She wanted to go home. She wanted her pillow, a good romantic tale and a big bowl of ice cream. But she was here in stained panties and tights. At least, it hadn’t made it through to her dress.

“Ugh!” she cried in frustration.

“Hello?”

Shireen gasped and covered her mouth. She hadn’t heard anyone come in. She bit her lip and kept quiet. Maybe they’d just go back out again.

“Hello? Are you alright in there?”

Whoever she was, she sounded nice. _Don’t sit here like a loser. You need help. Maybe she can help you._

She heard the echo of high heels clicking on the tile floor. Was she leaving? “Wait! No, I’m not alright!”

The heels stopped moving and the voice was closer. She’d been coming towards her stall. “I’m sorry to hear that. What’s the trouble?”

“I’m, um…having my first period and I don’t have anything with me to, uh…”

“Goodness. That is rough but not to worry. I’m Sansa.”

“I’m Shireen.”

“That’s a pretty name. Is your mom here, Shireen?”

“She’s not here!” Shireen immediately regretted how angry it came out. “I’m…my dad’s here. I’m with him. He’s probably freaking out. I’ve been in here forever.”

“Oh, my. Well, I’ll…shoot! The dispenser’s busted. I’ve not got anything with me either.”

Shireen sighed. _Still trapped. Might as well claim this stall as my new home_.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to get you fixed up, Shireen. But first…who’s your dad?”

* * *

_What is with this guy?!_

Not only was Stannis approaching a state of panic over Shireen’s absence, now he was watching Jon Snow dance with Arianne Martell, whispering in her ear as she laughed, when he’d been dancing with Sansa not ten minutes ago and not looking nearly so…something. Him and Sansa had seemed very comfortable together but this was different. How could he treat his date that way? Who would ever bring a girl like Sansa to something and then, the moment she disappears, start making moves on another woman?

_Doesn’t matter. If Snow's an idiot, that's his problem. You’ve got to find your daughter._

He’d already alerted security and he was on his third circuit of the ballroom. Shireen hadn’t wanted to come and she had a habit of drifting off to quiet corners. He’d even gone back to the entry way where the snowflakes she’d been admiring earlier were.

When he walked back in he was surprised to find Sansa Stark coming towards him. She was so lovely and he really felt terrible if she was about to see her boyfriend… _nuzzling Arianne Martell’s ear? What the hell?_

“Dr. Baratheon? I’m so glad I found you,” she sighed.

She hadn’t noticed Jon. Stannis wasn’t sure what to say. But when Sansa shared her news with him, he didn’t care about who Jon might dance with.

A half hour later, he had Sansa in the front passenger seat of his car as they drove down the street to the closest superstore. Alysanne had volunteered to hang out in the ladies’ room with Shireen till they returned.

He could’ve gone on his own but he was admittedly hesitant to head down the feminine products aisle on his own. He was a doctor but having no personal experience with said products he felt a bit dumbfounded, an unusual turn of events. Plus, Shireen had said she’d need something tights and…things. Sansa had offered to go with him and he’d been more than willing to accept her help.

And as they rode together chatting, Stannis found himself becoming more and more entranced by this young woman. She was a beauty but she was also so warm and kind. It made his gut churn to recall what her date might be up to by now while she was off running an errand to help a stranger.

“I really appreciate this, Miss Stark.”

“It’s no trouble. Us ladies have to stick together in time of need. Please, call me Sansa, Dr. Baratheon.”

“Only if you’ll call me Stannis.”

“Stannis,” she repeated and he’d never liked his name half so well.

“I’m sorry to drag you away from the fundraiser.”

She laughed. “Honestly, I was drug to it. I was already in my pajamas when Jon came home. I didn’t want to get out but Jon was desperate. I was all cuddled up with my soup and movie but duty calls, I guess.”

 _A creature of duty? Of course, you are, lovely lady_. “So, you…live with him?”

“Yes, about a year now.”

Stannis clenched his jaw, his fury with Jon Snow growing every second. She wasn’t just a date. She was more than just a girlfriend. They lived together. She’d kissed his cheek before she’d disappeared and happened upon his daughter and he’d been dancing with Arianne, nuzzling into her ear and the looks they’d been exchanging were unmistakable.

“I mean, I know I won’t be living with him forever but it was what I needed for a time. I broke up with my fiancé last year and Jon was kind of what I needed to bounce back.”

_Like a rebound boyfriend?_

“I felt like I needed to be with someone while I got over Harry and the cheating.”

_Harry’s cheating or Jon’s? And who’s this Harry ass?_

“Jon’s been so sweet and caring with no pressure or anything.”

Wait…were they serious about each other or was this one of those friends with benefits type things he’d heard of? He was utterly confused. And probably on the verge of making a fool of himself if he opened his mouth. _What happens when we assume, Stannis?_

“Sorry, I’m running on and on. I’m nervous and I do that when I’m nervous.”

He glanced over at her. She was indeed flushed a pretty pink and her white teeth were sinking into a delightfully inviting bottom lip. “Why are you nervous?”

“I guess you make me nervous.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I’m heading off with a distinguished, handsome man I’ve just met and…”

“A handsome man?” Was she serious? He thought maybe he wasn’t awful but he couldn’t recall being referred to as distinguished _and_ handsome lately…or ever.

“Yes.”

“They say distinguished is just a nice word for an old man,” he countered.

“So? Nothing wrong with being older.”

She sort of purred those words and it sent a jolt all through him before settling below his belt. He shifted in the driver’s seat and glanced her way again. There was a twinkle in her eyes and he was getting more and more curious by the second. Could this angel be interested in him?

“But you came with Dr. Snow…”

“Oh, Jon doesn’t mind. He admires you. He might not even give you the third degree like he did the last guy I brought home for dinner,” she laughed.

 _WHAT?! Okay, this is…odd_. And, Stannis feared he was too old for kinky games or threesomes or whatever her and Jon might be into.

“Oh, here we are,” she said as the big box store loomed ahead. “Let’s get what she needs and get back to your daughter.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Obviously, Sansa was getting the best damned pair of Jimmy’s Shoes or whatever they were ever (as soon as he figured out where to purchase them) but right now, he wondered if she’d be pissed if he handed the keys off to her because Arianne had invited him back to her place and he _really_ didn’t want to say no.

They’d found a secluded corner to talk after dancing a good while. Then, talking had led to a kiss…and another. It was not remotely professional to start making out with one of his fellow physicians at the clinic fundraiser. However, with Thorne getting into a verbal altercation with old Dr. Mormont, whose niece was Dr. Baratheon’s admin assistant no less, and Thoros getting drunk as a skunk and making an ass of himself for all to see, Jon figured two single adults necking in a dark corner wasn’t exactly the most heinous of crimes.

He briefly wondered what had become of Sansa but, when Arianne made that gasping sound right as he slid his tongue into her mouth and her fingernails started lightly raking the base of his scalp, cognitive reasoning sort of went out the window.

It didn’t exactly make a comeback right away either when he felt someone jerking him back by the collar of his shirt and found Dr. Baratheon staring daggers at him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” the older man seethed.

“Um…I, uh…Dr. Baratheon?” Great, he was actually getting called out for necking in a corner while Thoros was dancing on a table top across the way and offering lap dances to any takers. Was this prom again? “I apologize for the display,” he said, standing and straightening his jacket. “We were just getting ready to get out of here anyway. I just need to find Sansa and give her my keys so she can drive herself home.”

“Drive herself? You bring a beautiful young lady to this event, a young lady you live with and you’re leaving with another woman?”

He’d never seen Stannis looking quite this pissed…and that was really saying something. He almost looked like he might hit him. In fact, Stannis was making a fist.

“Whoa, whoa! Dr. Baratheon, what is going on? Where is Sansa anyway?”

“You’re asking me where your date is? Well, she was with me until a moment ago and thank God she didn’t come in here and see you…see you trying to suck the face off another woman.”

“Why would Sansa care about that? If it weren’t for Sansa, I wouldn’t even be sucking her…I mean, kissing Arianne.”

“How dare you put the blame on that sweet girl?!”

Jon was getting more and more confused by the minute. Luckily, Arianne seemed to have kept her wits. “Uh, Dr. Baratheon…you do know Sansa is Jon’s cousin, right?”

“His…cousin?”

“Yeah, she’s my cousin. And what were you doing with my cousin anyway? I said you were available and decent but you’ll have to be a helluva lot better than just that to be worthy of her, buddy.” Okay, he’d had a few by this point because there was no way in hell he'd normally talk to Stannis like this.

“But you called her your date.”

“She is my date but not a date like that. And I corrected myself as I was introducing you to her and said she was my cousin.”

“Oh. Well, isn’t that…shit.” Maybe his boss had missed that vital little detail in the midst of his coughing spell. “I apologize for making assumptions,” he sighed. “My daughter and I would be happy to give your cousin a ride home if she’d rather not drive if that’s alright with her.”

 _Talk about a 180_. “I don’t know about that. I promised my uncle I’d watch over her and keep guys from taking advantage of her” Jon said.

Maybe he was pushing his luck. Stannis clenched his jaw and gave him The Look. Patented and trademarked, The Look sent any doctor under the age of forty scurrying in a heartbeat. Yeah, he was pushing his luck.

* * *

Shireen was still hugging her, happy to have escaped prison (the bathroom stall) at last, and Sansa decided the night wasn’t a waste after all. She’d rather be here helping this girl than sitting home with a movie even if the girl’s father hadn’t been as interested in her as she’d hoped.

It had started off so promising on the ride to the store. But after they’d buzzed through the store to get what was needed, he’d been very quiet all the way back to the venue. Sansa had kept quiet too. It wasn’t easy getting back out there but she’d thought maybe Stannis might be worth the risk.

Perhaps he had enough on his platter between his career and his daughter. Or maybe he had a woman already. Just because he was divorced didn’t mean he was available.

She’d seen Shireen out front at the start of the night and they’d chatted briefly about the snowflake decorations. She was a dear girl and maybe she could use a friend…a big sister figure in her life. But Sansa wouldn’t wish to impose. However, it is a small world after all as the song goes and she soon discovered a connection.

“Your last name’s Stark?” Shireen asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you know a Rickon Stark?”

“My little brother’s name is Rickon.” He was also Shireen’s age.

“Oh! He’s a friend of mine from school,” she said ecstatically.

“Well, isn’t that wonder-…”

“Oh no! Please don’t tell him how we met,” Shireen said next, her face growing pale before she flushed beet red.

Sansa smothered her impulse to laugh. She had a strong suspicion of why that might worry a girl like Shireen. _And Mom said Rickon had a friend who was also a girl he talked_ _about a lot…_

“I can tell him we met at the clinic fundraiser and leave it at that. I was going to take him to the movies this weekend actually. Do you think your father would object to me taking you, too?”

“Really?!”

“No, I wouldn’t object,” a deep voice said from behind her. “As long as you’ll let me tag along.”

“Dad!”

Shireen rushed into her father’s arms and Sansa smiled at them both. But when Stannis glanced up at her, her pulse skipped a beat. That look, just like the one she’d caught him giving her earlier a few times was back. He’d asked to tag along but she thought she might like to catch a movie with just Stannis. _On the sofa with the lights turned down and…_

“Shireen, Sansa’s ride was wondering if we’d give her a lift home for him. Would you mind that?”

“Of course not!”

“And what about you, Sansa? Would you permit me to escort you home since your escort seems to have unexpected plans?”

He held his hand out and when she placed her hand in his, she shivered at the way his thumb swept over her knuckles. “I’d like that very much, Stannis.”

On the ride home, she received a text from Jon. _I love you and you’re getting the best pair of shoes ever!_

She had to stifle her goofy grin as she texted a reply. _I love you, too! And thanks for dragging me away from my soup and movie tonight._

Shireen had fallen asleep in the backseat once they reached the house. Stannis was stunned, saying she’d not done that since she was eight or so.

“I think it was a long night in the bathroom, poor girl,” Sansa offered.

“Yes, that’s true. I feel bad for taking her out tonight.”

“It’s not exactly easy to predict when the first time will strike. I’m glad I got to meet her.”

“I’m glad I got to meet you.” Sansa felt her whole face splitting into a grin. “May I walk you to your door?” he asked.

“That’d be lovely.”

Side by side, they headed up the walk of the place she’d called home the past year. She’d loved living here but maybe it was time to start thinking of having her own place.

“So, earlier I was operating under a bit of a misconception. I thought you were dating Jon. I didn’t catch the part about you being cousins.”

 _Ah, that would explain things a bit._ “Well, he was kind of rambling when he said it. I’m afraid you make him nervous.”

“But not the way you were nervous in my car earlier?” he asked with a devilish grin.

“No, not that brand of nervousness.”

“Sansa, I’d be happy to take the kids to see a movie with you but I’d love to take you out to dinner even more…just you and me.”

“I’d really like that.”

“Great. I’ll, uh…I need to take Shireen home,” he said, looking back at his car.

“Of course. I gave Shireen my number so we could line up the movie. Call me…anytime.”

“Tonight? Once I’m home? Or is that…too soon?” He grimaced and she couldn’t help giggling. “It’s been a while since I’ve dated.”

“I’ve not exactly been doing much of that lately either. And later tonight is perfect.”

He bid her goodnight and she watched him drive off before going inside. Jon might not be home till morning and she was far too giddy to sleep. _Good time for a romantic movie,_ she thought with a sigh after she’d changed back into her pajamas.

Her phone rang not thirty minutes after that and they talked for over an hour. She fell asleep on the sofa, a smile on her face.

And when Jon crept in early in the next morning, he helped her to bed and promised he’d duct tape Theon’s mouth closed so she could sleep as late as she wanted.


End file.
